The Shy Polar Bear and the Kind Tiger
by SoulReader94
Summary: When Isane Kotetsu is sent on a mission to capture a Hollow in Karakura Town she must live at the residence of Yasutora Sado or as everyone else knows him Chad.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 Misson to the world of the living**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Bleach or its characters.**

Yasutora Sado also known as Chad was going about his normal daily routine when there was a knock at his door. Chad answered it and was met by a tall women with grey eye, silver hair with strands styled in a braid on the right side of her head that reached her shoulder and thin red dangling earings. Chad recognized her as a soul reapers but she wearing normal clothes.

"Hello Mr Sado you probably don't remember me but my name is Isane Kotetsu."

"Yes I know you, you're the lieutenant of squad four."

"Oh well I'm glad you remember me then, may I speak with you?"

"Yes of course."

Chad let Isane in and directed her to the living room while he went to get them some tea.

"Thank you." The tall woman said taking her cups from him.

"So what did you need to talk about?" Chad asked sitting down at the table with the soul reaper.

"Well I needed to ask you if maybe..." Isane said.

Chad look confused about what could be so hard for her to ask.

"May I stay here for a few days?" Isane asked blushing

Chad had a confused look on his face from what he had been asked. "Could I ask why you need to stay here?"

Isane took a moment to think.

"The best way to explain that would be to start at the beginning."

**Three day earlier at the squad one barracks**

All thirteen captains of the court guard squads were assembled for a meeting when Captain Yamamoto took his place at the head of the room.

"I will know call this meeting to order, Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi please step forward and inform us of your discovery." Said the head captain.

The squad twelve captain stepped forward and began his report.

"Several months ago while doing a sweep of the world of the living our scanners detected a Hollow, immediately I sent out a team to eliminate it but when it was time to report in there was no response upon investigation it reveled they had been killed."

"The Hollow wiped them out?" Jushiro Ukitake asked shocked.

"How could one Hollow do that to a who team?" Kensei Muguruma the reappointed captain of squad nine asked confused.

"During the autopsy it we discovered the cause of death was not their wounds but a number poisons." Mayuri answered.

"Where is this Hollow now?" Asked Toshiro Hitsugaya.

"That is the interesting thing, it disappeared from our scanners completely."

"How could it do that." Asked Shunsui Kyoraku.

"I belive this Hollow has the ability to hide its spirit energy but it has recently appeared in the vicinity of Karakura town, which is why I recommend that my lieutenant and I go to the world of the living to capture it."

"Given your report captain Kurotsuchi this Hollow is a menace that must be dealt with!" Said the head captain.

"I agree, but I belive someone else should go to Karakura." Said Retsu Unohanna.

"Why is that?" Mayuri said with a hiss.

"Because you and your squad are very reckless while in the world of the living, and given that the Hollow uses poisons it would be best to have a healer on this mission which is why I recommend my lieutenant be sent instead." The Squad four captain said.

"Out of the question it is my subject!" Kurotsuchi said angrily

"The decision is not your's it is the head captain's." Unohanna replied.

Captain Unohanna is right and I agree with it being her lieutenant sent to Karakura town."

"Thank you head captain." Unohanna said while Kurotsuchi growled angrily.

"Captain Unohanna inform lieutenant Kotesu of the mission." Ordered Yamamoto.

Unohanna gave a nod.

"Meeting ajerned!" Yamamoto said hitting his cane against the floor.

The captains began to leave when Mayuri came up to Retsu.

"I'll get you for this!" Mayuri said venom in his voice.

"We'll see." Unohanna said calm as could be with her usual smile.

As Mayuri stormed off Captain Sajin Komamura walked up to Unohanna with a worried look.

"Retsu are you sure Isane will be alright taking on this assignment."

Komamura had become very good friends with Isane being that she was one of the first few people he felt comfortable around with his mask off, she would often join him on walks with his dog Goro and in private he would even allow Isane to scratch him behind his ears, Komamura greatly valued her friendship and would always lookout for her just as he was now knowing Isane was not use to going on missions to the world of the living.

"Yes it will be good for her to get out a bit more often and I am sure Isane will be happy to take on this mission."

**Squad four barracks Retsu Unohanna's office**

"What!" Isane said in total shock after hearing what her captain had volunteered her for.

"But captain I never go on missions to the world of the living."

I know and that is why I belive this will be a good learning experience for you, and I have full confidence that you will complete the mission.

"I'm not sure I can captain." Isane said hanging her head low.

"Please do this for me Isane." Unohanna said sweetly with a smile.

"But captain." Isane whined

"Please do this for me Isane." Unohanna said this time much more intimidating but with the same smile.

"Alright." Isane said frightened.

"Wonderful, now you will report to the Senkaimon in three days so be prepared, and thank you Isane." Retsu said becoming sweet again.

"Yes captain of course." Isane said still shaking with fear.

**Secrete base of the Shinigami Women's Association inside the Kuchiki estate**

"The world of the living, how did you get so lucky?" Kiyone Kotesu asked her older sister.

I don't think getting a mission to track down a Hollow in a place I am unfamiliar with is very lucky. Isane anserwed

"You need to look on the bright side Sis, Rukia and Rangiku always talk about how much fun stuff there is to do in Karakura town." Kiyone said excitedly.

"Kiyone I'm not going to there to have fun I'm going to complete the mission I was given."

"Yeah but you won't find that Hollow right away, you'll be there a while so you should at least make use of your free time." Kiyone replied.

"Oh no!" Isane cried as a look of worry crossed her face.

"What's wrong?" Kiyone asked.

"I just realised I have no idea where I'll stay while I'm there?" Isane said starting to panic.

"Calm down Sis, why don't you just stay with Orihime Inoue, that's what Rangiku does." Kiyone suggested.

"I don't think that would work, Rangiku told me about her cooking and I don't know if I could stomach something so unusual." Isane said looking sick.

"Alright, what about Kisuke Urahara?"

"No if I stay there I'll be labeled a freeloader like Renji."

"Well where do Ikkaku and Yumichika stay when they go on a mission?" Kiyone asked

I don't know and I don't even want to think about living with someone crazy enough to let those two live with them. Isane complained

"Come on Sis you don't have to many options." Kiyone whined not liking how picky her sister was being.

"Maybe Ichigo Kurosaki then." Isane said.

"Nope he never lets anyone stay at his house even Rukia doesn't stay there anymore." Kiyone said with a sigh.

"Oh, what am I going to do?" Isane asked Kiyone.

The Kotesu sisters sat in silence for a few moments.

"I got it you could stay with Chad!" Kiyone said finally getting an idea.

"Chad?" Isane said confused.

"Yeah, you know he's Ichigo's friend, the big guy." Kiyone continued.

"Oh you mean Yasutora Sado." Isane said understanding what her sister ment.

"Yeah that's him but Rukia said everyone calls him Chad, she also said he is a really nice guy kind of quite but I'm sure he will let you stay with him." Kiyone explained.

"I don't know." Isane said.

Do you really have a chose? Kiyone asked

Isane quickly realised her sister was right she didn't have much of a chose.

"Alright Mr. Sado it is then"

**Present day Chad's apartment**

"And that's basically it." Isane finished her explanation.

"So you need to stay here to look for a Hollow." said Chad.

"Yes, I understand if you can't accommodate me." Isane said respectfully.

"It's no trouble at all, you're welcome to stay as long as you need." Chad replied.

"Oh, thank you very much." Isane said bowing slightly.

"Do you need any help bringing your things in?" Chad asked his new guest.

"Well that is a problem, I don't come to the world of the living very often so I don't have any necessities." Isane replied.

"I can take you to the shopping district to get what you need." Chad suggested.

"Oh no I couldn't ask you to do that, I don't wish to bother you more than I already have." Isane said feeling guilty.

Your not being a bother Isane I'll gladly help you in any way I can while your here. Chad said sincerely.

Isane was surprised by the fact that Sado was willing to help someone he hardly knew but decide it was a good thing.

"Thank you, I will gratefully accept your help." Isane said feeling a little better about her situation

**Karakura shopping district**

"This place certainly is lively." Isane looked at the dozens of stores around her and the people going from one to another.

"It gets pretty busy around the summer time so this normal." Chad explained

While she was listening Isane notice that people were staring in her direction, this easily depressed Isane who was very sensitive about her hight and how she was usally the tallest person in a room but then realised that Sado was actually taller than her. While she was not sure why, she did enjoy walking with someone who was taller than she was.

Going into a clothing store Isane immediately became depress again seeing the store filled with short petite women making her remember that while there were men taller then her, there were few women that even came close to her hight.

"Is everything alright?" Chad asked hearing Isane groan. "Oh yes I'm fine, I'll just go try to find a few outfits." She told him before going to look through the racks.

Just as she had expected Isane was have problems finding anything that would fit her. "Can I help you ma'am?" A woman who worked at the store asked seeing Isane was having problems. Oh, yes thanks, I can't seem to find anything that would fit me. "Not a problem, follow me." The woman took Isane to a section of the store ment for taller people. While Isane was disappointed about her hight once again being an issue she was at least relived the store had things in her size.

After finding several outfit Isane went to the dressing room and began to try them on. One item of clothing the squad four lieutenant picked was a sundress with a snowflake pattern on it. While she had liked it when she picked it out once she had put it on and saw herself in the mirror she became a little uncertain. Do to her hight the color of her hair and the fact she used a snow and ice type zanpakto Isane was often called a polar bear, a nickname she was not very fond of and the white dress with snowflakes made Isane worry about looking even more like an arctic bear. Isane stepped out of her dressing room to try and find another dress but found Chad waiting outside for her.

"Oh Sado it's you!" Isane said surprised to see him standing there. "Yes I came to see if everything was going alright." Chad explained. "Everything fine, I'm just not sure about how I look in this dress." Isane said turning slightly to show more of the dress. "Well if you don't mind me saying I think you look lovely." Chad said with a smile. Isane's eyes widened hearing what Chad had said. "You really think so?" Isane asked surprised. Yes , you have very beautiful features and that dress really helps show them." Chad said sincerely. This brought a smile to Isane's face. "Thank you, uhhh just let me get changed and then we can go." Isane said stepping back into the dressing after Chad gave her a nod.

_"He said I looked lovely and I had beautiful features." _Isane thought to herself as she changed her clothes and looked in the mirror to see she was blushing. Isane also noticed that this had been the first time she had seen Chad smile. "_He has a very nice smile."_

After Isane had changed and left the store with Chad she was begining to think this mission might not be so bad.

* * *

**I came up with this pairing because I liked both Chad and Isane then I thought about them and saw they had some similarities between them and then I thought they could make a nice couple.**

**Please read and review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Getting to know one another**

******Disclaimer : I do not own Bleach or its characters.**

After a few hours of shopping Isane and Chad were on their way back to Chad home. Isane had grown tiered from hours of walking with her shopping bags which Chad had been nice enough to carry a few himself, but when Isane saw an empty bench she could not pass up a chance to rest.

"Would you mind if we stopped for a moment." Isane asked.

"Not at all." Chad replied not wanting to deprive Isane of the moments rest she clearly desired.

Isane sat down setting her bags down at her side with Chad sitting beside her. Isane stretched her stiff legs and arm which made her look even taller earning the attention of the people passing by this served to make her once again dread how much she sticks out and caused her to become visible depressed.

"Isane are you alright?" Chad asked taking notice of her discomfort.

"Oh, yes I'm fin." Isane said in a less than convincing voice.

"Something has clearly been bothering you since we got here, you can tell me." Chad said know that something was bothering the lieutenant.

"You'll just think it's silly." Isane replied.

"I promise I would never make light of something that upsets you." Chad said sincerely.

"Well, It's just I've always been embarrassed by how tall I am and everyone staring at me is making me feel uncomfortable." Isane said looking at her feet not wanting to see how chad would react until she felt him place his hand on her shoulder.

"Isane you shouldn't be ashamed or embarrassed by that, it's simply makes you unique." Chad said in a considerate manner.

Isane took a moment to think before answering. "I guess your right, but for a woman being tall is a real problem, people usually think of women as small and petite so seeing me people get intimidated particularly men." The silver haired woman as she was beginning to depress herself.

Hearing the sadness in Isane's voice Chad wanted nothing more than to help her. "If someone judges you based only on your appearance then they're probably not the kind of person that's worth your time, if they got know you then they would see you are very kind and caring."

Once again Isane blushed hearing Sado speak highly of her. Well... Thank you Sado, but come think of it we don't know each other all that well." Isane said feeling a little better.

A small smirk appeared on Chad's face. "Your right, so lets start with you not having to call me Sado, my friends call me Chad."

"My sister told me that, but I didn't want to be rude and use a name you weren't comfortable with."

"We'll your more than welcome to use it." Chad said his voice a comforting tone.

Isane smiled and her cheeks became red-hot simple from her being give permission to use a name. "Alright, Chad it is then!"

Chad stood up and held his hand out to the silver-haired woman. "Good, now how about we head home and have dinner."

"That sounds good to me." Isane agreed as she took Chad's hand and grabbed her bags before they made their way back to his apartment.

* * *

After getting back to the apartment Chad asked Isane what she wanted for dinner which she suggested rice porridge it being her favorite meal and a simple dish to make. Chad began cooking liking her choice being a fan of the dish himself. As the two sat down to eat Isane decide to try and learn more about her host just as he had suggested and asked something that was eating away at her. "Chad if you don't mind me asking why have you been so willing to help me."

"I've always believed in helping people in need, particularly someone who's saved my life before."

"What do you mean?" The lieutenant asked confused.

"Back in Hueco mundo you and you Captain found me and healed my wounds, and after my battle with Captain Kyōraku you healed me even when I was the enemy."

"You don't owe me anything for that, it's always been my job to heal the wounded and I never turn my back on that." Isane said truthfully but deep down she was touched by how grateful Chad was, many people Isane treated would forget what she had done for them the next day but Chad had remembered for two years.

"Wether I owe you or not I'm glad to help you"

"That very kind of you but I hope I don't interfere with your personal life."

"It's not a problem this time of the year I'm pretty free up."

"I wish I knew what that was like, in squad four days off are a rarity." Isane sighed.

"I would image so you being the medical squad, but what do you like to do on you days off?" Chad asked to change to the subject.

"Hmm, I guess I usually spend time with my sister Kiyone."

"Are you two close?"

"We're very close, but we're so different you almost wouldn't belive we're sisters she is the opposite of me in so many ways and she can drive me crazy but I still love her." Isane giggled as she explained her relationship with her sister. Chad was pleased that he had actually gotten Isane to smile once again. "Is there anything you like to do when you have time to yourself?" Isane asked.

"If I have the chance I like to spend the day at the beach with my friends, just a nice way to relax, but if I only have an hour or so I'll just practice on my guitar." Chad said pointing to his guitar.

Isane looked at the instrument very bewildered. "I've never seen a guitar like that before."

"It's called a base and I'm not surprised, the Soul Society probably wouldn't have any instruments like it." Chad explained.

"Oh so that's a base, shuhei told me how he saw one in the world of the living once, ever since then he has wanted to learn to play it." Isane said as she recalled what her friend had told her. "I've want to see what it was like to play myself!"

Chad smirked to himself feeling very good for getting Isane to open up and talk about herself. Chad and Isane continued to talk after finishing their dinner Isane was now smiling and laughing enjoy sharing stories with her new friend something about being with him really made her happy.

* * *

The sun had now set and Isane was about to get a shower before going to bed when her soul pager went off indicating Hallows were in the area.

"Oh no!" Isane exclaimed seeing the number of Hallows was increasing.

"What is it?" Chad asked concerned.

"Hallows and it's a lot of them." Isane informed before pulling out a small green candy then swallowing it causing her soul to be released from her gigai. "Wait here until I return." Isane ordered.

"Yes ma'am as you wish." Replied the mod soul that now inhabited Isane's gigai.

"Lets go Chad!" Isane turned to see Chad nod.

* * *

Once they had left the apartment Isane flashed stepped to cover more ground and was surprised to see Chad was matching her speed with his own technique. In a matter of minutes the pair reach where Isane's soul pager showed the Hallow which was the Karakura Community Park.

Reaching the center of the park they scanned the area for any sign of the Hallow but could find nothing with the trees obscuring their view. "Isane is this the place?" Chad asked still searching for Hallows.

"I'm sure of it they should, look out!" Isane cried seeing a Hallow's cero headed right for them. Both Chad and Isane jumped out-of-the-way of the attack and saw dozens of Hallows coming through the trees. Isane stood back to back with Chad and grabbed the hilt of her sword ready to draw it.

"Is the Hallow you're looking for here?" Chad asked looking over his shoulder.

"No, my soul pager showed no sign of that Hallows spirit energy, but these Hallow must still be dealt with." Isane explained as she drew her zanpakuto.

"Right." Chad agreed as his right arm became covered by a liquid that solidified in the form of armor.

The Hallows unleashed mighty roars ready to attack the human and soul reaper.

"Chad stay close to me, I don't want you hit by my attack."

"Alright."

"Now, Run Itegumo!" Isane recited the incantation releasing her zanpakuto from its release state causing two smaller blades to protrude from Itegumo's hilt then the air became chilled dropping from summer heat to freezing cold. Out of no where snow began falling heavily around the area. The hallows charged toward Isane who swung her sword vertical then above the Hallow giant icicles formed in the snow fall then rained down impaling the Hallows. Isane flashed stepped then began cutting down Hallows.

Chad stood his ground as more Hallow rushed him and spirit energy began to charge up in his shield like arm then with one punch he unleashed a huge burst of spirit energy wiping out the Hallows except for one that had circled around to Chad's right side only to receive a back-hand strike from Chad. "It will take more than that to catch me off guard."

Isane continued slaying Hallows quickly cutting them down when she was surrounded, as they closed in Isane swung her zanpakuto horizontally and spinning blades of ice formed in the still falling snow and decapitated each Hallow. Isane saw more enemies about to attack Chad from behind and rush to cover his back. Holding her sword out horizontally and a wall of ice was created blocking the Hallows then thrusting her sword forward spikes came from the wall impaling the Hallows.

"Chad I'm going to get them all together after that I need you to deliver the finishing blow." Isane said, her breath showing from the cold air.

"No problem." Chad said before they split up.

Isane jumped into the air with Itegumo raised above her head then moved it in a circle around her matching the moon behind her. Once Isane brought Itegumo to its original position she gave one last vertical swing and suddenly the snow began to surround the remaining Hallows in a dome of ice. "Now!" Isane cried. Chad taking his que unleashed another blast of spirit energy destroying the dome and the Hallows inside. Isane landed gracefully on the ground before sealing Itegumo causing the snow to stop falling and sheathed it with a sigh before turning back to chad. Suddenly a Hallow moved from the Tree line with great speed and was about to attack Isane with her back turned. The Hallow brought down its claw before Isane could even turn to see it but instead of tearing through the soul reaper the claws met by Chad's Brazo derecho de Gigante wrapped around Isane holding her to his chest then with a single punch from his Brazo Izquierdo del Diablo Chad finished the straggler Hallow. Isane watched with fear for nearly meeting her end by a Hallow and amazement at the power show by Chad. "Are you alight Isane?" Chad asked still holding her.

"Yes, but if it weren't for you I'd hate to think of what would have happened." Isane said as she looked up at Chad.

Chad let out a breath of relief as he released his hold on Isane and his arms returned to normal "Good, I'm glad your safe."

"That was some impressive power you displayed." Isane said still amazed by the strength he showed.

"My powers do serve my needs well, but your zanpakuto is what is truly impressive." Chad replied looking to the blade that hung at Isane's waist.

"I don't know about impressive but my Itegumo does allow me to be quite versatile in battle, when it is released Itegumo allows me to cool the air then harness the moisture to create a snow storm, then by moving my zanpakuto I can control the storm and use it to create ice based objects for offensive, defensive and many other purposes." Isane explained.

"Well that versatility allowed us to defeat those Hallows and I think that has earned us a good nights rest." Chad smiled at Isane.

"I agree, I really want that shower now." Isane gave Chad a smile of her own before they left the park and head home but on the way there Isane wasn't thinking of how good a shower would feel or how much she wanted to rest after her long day, but only of how safe she felt when Chad was holding her.

* * *

**Sorry it took me a while to update but I had some other things to work on but thank you everyone for the support I'm getting with this story I'm really glad that people like the pairing I made. I am happy to hear what you guys have about this chapter, of course I want to know what you think of Chad and Isane together but if you guys have any thoughts on the abilities I came up with for Isane's zanpakuto let me know, it was never reveiled it the series so I came up with my own idea for that. **

**P****lease read and Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Night of comfort**

**********Disclaimer : I do not own Bleach or its characters.**

"Fish Sausage!" Isane cried as she shoot up from her bed in a cold sweat believing she was in grave danger. After a moment to calm herself she realised it had all been a dream. "Even in the world of the living I plagued by my nightmares." The tall woman groaned when there was a knock at her door.

"Isane are you alright!" The lieutenant heard Chad ask from outside her room and got a pit in her stomach

"Oh yes I'm fine." Isane replied quickly even though she was far from fine.

"Can I come in?" Chad asked.

Isane began to panic and her eyes grew and wide at the simple question. _"What do I do, I could tell him no but that would be rude." "I don't want him to see me flustered and then tell him it was because I had a nightmare that sounds like something a five-year old would think of but it scared me a grown woman senseless."_

"Isane?" Chad said worried

"Yes you can come in." Isane said not thinking straight causing her to stiffen up as Chad entered the room and sat beside her cot.

"Are you sure your alright I heard you screaming?" Chad asked worried.

"Yes, it was nothing to worry about really." Isane said a clearly fake smile on her face.

"Isane you sound terrified, you can tell me what's wrong." Chad laid his hand on her shoulder feeling how tense she was but then felt her relax.

Isane's cheeks began to grow red as she tried to think of a way to explain herself but finally gave up and decided to tell him of her nightmare. "I was dreaming that I was being surrounded by a pack Hallow."

"It's not surprising a soul reaper would have nightmares about Hallows." Chad said

"No that's not it, after I cut them down they returned and this time they were giant fish sausages and they were about to eat me, the next thing I know I wake up screaming." Isane shivered as she recalled her dream while her cheeks grew redder by the second.

A confused look crossed Chad's face causing Isane to think the worst. "_Great now he thinks I'm crazy."_ Isane thought sadly. "It's alright, you can say it."

"Say what?" Chad asked confused.

"That it is ridiculous for a grow woman to be frightened by such childish nightmares." Isane said shame in her voice looking down at her hands

"Isane your dream does seem a bit unusual but everyone has things they fear but others don't." Isane looked to Chad from the corner of her eye still feeling uneasy. "Truth be told your captain scares me a bit." Isane heard this and suddenly burst into uncontrollable laughter at finding out Chad feared Retsu Unohana just like everyone else she knew. Chad was surprised by her sudden outburst but was glad the silver hair woman was no longer sulking.

"She scares everyone, Captain Unohanna is considered the most feared and persuasive woman in the Soul Society." Isane managed to say between her giggling. "That even how she got me to accept this mission."

Chad couldn't help but laugh along with Isane. "You see, sometimes the things we fear are silly to others but to us they're frightening and there is nothing wrong with that so you shouldn't be so hard on yourself about what your afraid of." Isane smile as Chad had once again made her forget all about her insecurities.

"Thank you Chad, you seem to know just what I need to hear." Isane said as her laughter calming down.

"No problem, would you like some tea?" Chad asked

"I would. Isane confirmed.

The pair left Isane room with Chad going to prepare some tea and Isane waiting in the living room. Chad returned moments later sitting down on the couch with Isane giving her the warm beverage. "Thank you for everything." Isane said before taking sip of her tea.

"It's nothing really." Chad replied.

"Yes it is, you have been so kind and considerate to me, I truly am lucky to have met you." Isane smiled as a warm feeling spread over her.

"I guess it's just the way I grew up and I made a promise that what ever mattered to a friend mattered to me, and since then I have alway honored that promise." Chad replied.

"Well who ever made that promise with you is a wise person indeed." Said Isane.

"Your right he is a very wise person he just doesn't get credit for it much. Chad said holding the medallion that hung from his neck thinking how that same person had risked his life to return it to him years ago.

Isane noticed the gold coin and became curious. "Chad what is that, it must be important you haven't taken it off all day."

"This is a coin that my Abuelo gave me."

"Abue..low." Isane said confused not familiar with the word.

"It's spanish for grand-father and yes it is important, the truth is this is more important than my life."

Isane was surprised by to say the least. "More important than your life."

"Yes, when I was younger I was a bad kid, I used my strength to beat down anybody I didn't like, but my Abuelo made me see the error of my way and put me on the right path but he made me promise to never to use my fist for my sake." "This medallion embodies those promises I made to the two people who made me who I am today and that's why it's worth my life." Chad said gazing down at the coin in his hand thinking of his grand-father and Ichigo.

Chad felt two hand on his arm then looked to see they belonged to Isane. "I think they made you a wonderful person, to honor the promises you made so strongly is truly a noble thing and I know just how you feel wanting to live up to what someone wants for you."

"You do?"

"Yes, ever since I was little I have always admired my captain, her confidence, her strength, she always tells me that I have the potential to surpass her someday and I want to meet her expectations of me but I don't think I could ever come close to being her equal, but you Chad, your Grandfather saw good in you and he was right you're a wonderful person and I feel blessed to receive your kindness."

Isane was blushing madly but a smile was clear on her face cause chad to smile back. "Thank you Isane, seems like you knew just what to say this time." Both the human and soul reaper began laughing again.

* * *

Sunlight came through the window curtains causing Isane's eyes to flutter open. _"I feel asleep but I never get back to sleep when I have a nightmare." _Isane thought to herself. _"For a couch this is pretty comfy and warm." _In her half sleep state Isane did not notice what she had slept on. Lifting her head from its resting place and rubbing her eyes she saw the still sleeping face of Chad._ "What!" _Looking around now much more awake the silver-haired soul reaper realised she had been sleeping with her head on Chad's shoulder and his arm wrapped around her with a blanket over them.

Isane took a moment to calm herself and remember what happened. _"The last thing I remember we were just talking, I must have fallen asleep and Chad didn't want to risk waking me so he stayed here."_ Isane smiled at the man who still held her then laid down on his shoulder once again. "_I feel so safe with him, he's kind, caring, very handsome, a true gentleman, he even makes me feel better about my height, I've never met anyone like him." _Isane looked a Chad's peacefully slumbering features. _"I almost can't believe it I've never felt this way before but I can't think of anything else it could be, I think I like him!"_

* * *

**I am so sorry to my readers for the long wait but during the holiday season I can never find free time. I promise to try to update quicker it will be my new years resolutions. Anyway let me know what you all think of this chapter.**

**Please read, review and have a happy holidays.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Double Date**

**********Disclaimer : I do not own Bleach or its characters.**

Chad lightly groan waking up as he felt Isane moving against him then opened his eyes to see the silver-haired lieutenant leaning on his shoulder looking up to him with her cheeks red as tomatoes.

Isane locked eyes with Chad and she became frozen like a deer in headlights. "Oh g-good morning." Isane stuttered. _"Good morning I couldn't think of anything else to say!"_

"Good morning, did you sleep well?" Chad said smiling at the flustered woman next to him.

"Yes I did, thank you for staying with me last night, it was very sweet of you." _"__It was sweet of you, what's wrong with me." _The squad four lieutenant mentally kicked herself once again.

"It was nothing, would you like anything for breakfast?"

"Oh just a bowl of rice porridge would be fine."

"Sure thing." Chad said getting up and making his way to the kitchen.

Once Isane knew she was alone she began slapping her cheeks. _"Come on Isane get a hold of yourself, you can't be in love you don't even know what it feels like to be in love and you've know him for one day, even if in that one day he has been one of the kindest, sincerest most considerate people I've ever met." __" No he is just a very good friend and that's all." _Isane tried to convince herself when she was brought out of her thoughts by the ringing of Chad's cell phone on the table beside the couch.

"Isane can you get that for me? Chad asked hearing his ringtone.

"Yes." Isane replied back picking up the phone. "Sado's phone Isane speaking." Isane answered.

"Isane, what are you doing with Chad's phone?" Asked the familiar voice of Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Oh Ichigo just one moment please." Isane replied. "Chad, it's Ichigo Kurosaki asking for you."

Chad returned from the kitchen taking the phone from Isane. "Ichigo what's up?"

"That's what I want to know, what's Isane doing at your place?" Ichigo asked confused.

"She needed somewhere to stay while looking for a Hallow."

"Wow I think that's the first time someone from the soul society didn't bug me to find them somewhere to stay." Ichigo said sounding almost relifed.

"Anyway what did you call for?"

"I wanted to know what time you wanted Orihime and I to meet you."

"Meet?" Chad said confused.

"Yeah we were going to meet for lunch today and go to the movies tonight remember."

Chad groaned slightly and face palmed. "I completely forgot about today."

"What's the matter you got something you got to do?" Ichigo asked.

"That's not the problem, I don't want to just leave Isane all alone."

"Then bring her along." Ichigo suggested.

Chad took a second to consider the idea and thought about if Isane would be up for it. "Are you sure?"

"I won't mind and I know Orihime won't so yeah." Ichigo confirmed.

"Alright, I'll run it by her and get back to you."

"Ok talk to you later." Ichigo said before hanging up.

Chad returned to the living room to see Isane still sitting on the couch. "Isane have you ever been to a movie theater?"

"No but I have heard of them, It's a place where people go to see films on a large screen why do ask? Isane asked.

"Well Ichigo, Orihime and I we're going to have lunch together and go to a movie tonight and I wanted to know if you want to come."

"Oh no I don't want to be a bother." Isane replied.

"You wouldn't be bothered Ichigo and Orihime are fine with it and I would be more than happy to have you there." Chad said to reassure her.

A light brush spread across Isane face hearing Chad wanted her to come. "Alright then, my sister did say I should enjoy my free time.

"Good I'll call Ichigo and let him know what time to meet us." Chad said before calling Ichigo back.

Once Chad had once again left the room Isane felt her cheeks were hot. _"He's just a friend that's all" _Isane once again told herself.

* * *

After breakfast Chad and Isane got dressed and headed out to meet Ichigo and Orihime at the Hirohyaku Supermarket.

"Are you sure you friends won't mind me coming?"

"I'm sure, besides I you coming makes things a lot easier."

"It does, how?" Isane asked.

"Well ever since Ichigo and Orihime became a couple I tend to feel like a third wheel, they tell me I shouldn't but I can't help it." Chad explained.

"They're a couple!" Isane said in total shock.

"That's right." Chad confirmed.

Isane was at a loss for words, both Ichigo and Orihime were both well know in the Soul Society and although Isane had never had any personal experiences with them but she had heard about them and she never imagined they would be in a relationship. Ichigo was known as being hot-tempered, easily annoyed, and played the role of the tough guy, while Orihime was always happy, excited and bubbly, basically two people who don't seem to mix.

"I would never imagine two people who are so different becoming a couple."

"I saw this coming for a long time, they are very different but they care for each other more than anything and that's the important thing." Chad said with knowledge beyond his years just as the same two friends came into sight. Orihime and Ichigo were standing outside the supermarket with several bags of food.

"Hey Chad." Ichigo waved his friend over

"Hey hope we didn't make you two wait to long." Chad said as he and Isane reach his friends.

"Actually I thought since it is such a nice day out we could all eat lunch in the park so we had to do some shopping anyway." Orihime replied happily. "Oh miss Isane it's so nice to see you again!" The redhead said to the taller woman.

"Thank you Orihime it's nice to see you as well." Isane replied rather surprised by how excited the younger woman was.

"Hey Isane, hope you don't mind but we didn't know what you liked to eat when we were shopping so we kind of had to guess what you would want. Ichigo informed.

"That's fine I've never tried many foods from the world of the living."

"That's great we've got lots of things you can try!" Said Orihime.

"Alright then." Isane said apprehensively.

* * *

The group made their way to the park finding a shaded spot for them eat, after spreading out a blanket the teens sat down and began to eat.

"So Isane how are you liking it here in Karakura Town?" Orihime asked from her spot next to Ichigo.

"Well when I first arrived I was unsure of how I felt about being here, but now I have to say I've enjoyed my time here." Isane said as she helped herself to a bag of cookies.

"That's good, just because your here on a mission doesn't mean you shouldn't have some fun." Orihime replied.

"That's everyone keeps telling me." Isane giggled as she thought how her sister had told her the same thing.

As they continued with their lunch Isane grabbed a bag of barbecue chips and after trying a few she found she liked them but by the time she finished the bag she learned barbecue chips cause dry mouth. "Is there anything to drink?"

Orhime began looking through the bags of food before finally pulling out several juice boxes then gave one to Isane. "Here you go Isane I hope you like juice.:

Isane looked the beverage completely at a loss. "How am I suppose to drink from of this?"

"You use the straw to poke a hole in it." Said Ichigo

"There's a straw." Isane began looking the juice box over.

"Here let me." Chad said moving closer to Isane taking the juice then poking a hole with the straw.

"Thank you." Isane said blushing do to need help for such a simple thing. "Wow, this is good." Isane said after taking a sip of her drink.

"Glad you like." Said Chad before taking a sip of his own drink.

"You know if someone saw us they would think we were on a double date." Orihime said out of nowhere causing Chad, Isane and Ichigo to spit out their drinks in shock. "Did I say something wrong?"

* * *

After finishing their lunch the group decided that since they still had about two hours until it was time for the movie they would go to the arcade until it was time to go. Ichigo and Orihime were holding hand while they walked while Isane keep a few feet between her and Chad glancing at him every few minutes. _"She just made a simple comment Ichigo and Chad got over it so why am I so bothered by it?" _Isane asked herself.

"Here we are, the arcade!" Orihime said excited.

"What is this place exactly?" Isane asked not familiar with arcades.

"It's a place people come to play games." Ichigo explained.

"Why wouldn't they just play outside?" Isane asked still not understanding.

"What Ichigo means is people play video games here." Chad told the silver-haired soul reaper.

"Really, I've heard of video games but I've never seen them before, are they fun?"

"Lots, come on we'll show you." Orihime said then pulled the taller woman into the arcade.

Isane stared in aw at the flashing lights coming from the screens all across the room. Orihime finally stopped in front of the game machine she had been looking for allow the Ichigo and Chad to catch up with her. "Here Isane try this game, me and Ichigo play this one all the time it's a fighting game."

"How do you play?"

"I'll show you." Ichigo said taking a seat at the machine. Ichigo began to play showing Isane which buttoned did what and how to move the character, after several minutes of playing Ichigo finished his session.

"Wow Ichigo that was great, you made it to the top five high scores!" Orihime cheered for her boyfriend. "Now your up Isane!"

"Alright." Isane sat down to play while Orihime, Ichigo and Chad gathered around to watch. Isane began playing remembering everything Ichigo had told her and was do fairly well.

"You're pretty good Isane." Chad encouraged.

"Just beginners luck I guess." Isane replied as she continued to play. after another few minute it became clear it was more than beginners luck as Isane had moved even further in the game then Ichigo had."

"Wow Isane you're doing amazing you're a real pro." Said Orihime as Isane beat the last boss of game showing her score revealing she had the highest.

"You got me beat hands down." Ichigo added.

"So what do you think of video games Isane?" Chad asked with a smile seeing Isane smile.

"I think they need to get them in the soul society."

While looking around for other game to play the group passed a crane machine. "What"s this game?" Isane asked.

"It's a crane game, you use that claw to grab the toys inside, I'll show you, pick something out." Chad said to Isane who began looking through the many stuffed animals in the machine until she saw a tiger with a red bow tied around its neck.

"The tiger."

Chad placed a token in the machine and moved th claw over the stuffed animals then picked it up before dropping it in the bin to remove it. "Here you go." Chad handed the stuffed tiger to Isane who took it in her arms then hugged.

"Thank you Chad it's so cute!" Isane said still hugging the tiger.

"No need to thank me Isane, I'm just happy that it makes you happy." Chad said with a smile causing Isane's face to become bright red once again all of this was seen by Orihime who suddenly had a thought.

* * *

Finally after a few hours at the arcade it was time for the movies as the arrived Ichigo and Chad went to get the tickets leaving Orihime and Isane alone.

"Isane do you like Chad?" Orihime asked out of nowhere.

"What?" Isane said in shock.

"Do you like Chad?" Orihime repeated. "And I don't mean like him, I mean really like him, like love."

"N-no, I do like him Orihime he has been very kind to me and I'm glad to be his friend but I'm not in love with him." Isane defended.

"Well it sure looks like you do, every time he did something for you you'd get the same look in you eyes I would get when I'm alone with Ichigo and that a look of love."

"I couldn't possible be in love, I've only known him for two days."

"So what, sometimes that's all it takes to make the connection with someone." Orihime replied

"Well maybe I do feel something but I'm not sure it's love." Isane said unsure.

"Isane if that something you feel is that every time you're near him you feel safe, like everything that use to bother you doesn't anymore and that as long as he's with you your happy then it's love.

Isane was at a loss for word and almost could not belive that Orihime had described her feeling perfectly.

"Just think about that Isane." Orihime said as Ichigo and Chad returned.

After getting the tickets the four teen entered the theater and managed to find four open seat with Ichigo sitting on the end Orihime next to him Isane next her and Chad next Isane. Once the film started Isane became very worried wondering why the title was spelled out in blood. "Chad kind of movie is this?" Isane whispered

"Sorry, I forgot to tell you its a horror film I hope that's alright." Chad whispered back.

"Yes that's fine." Isane replied. _"Why am I worried I have fought Hallows most of my life, I doubt a simple movie could OH MY GOODNESS!" _Isane thought to herself as she watch scenes of people being carved to death with a chainsaw.

As the movie progressed Orihime hid herself more and more in Ichigo's arms while still trying to see the film. Isane held the tiger Chad had won for her close using it to hide ger eyes it acting as her teddy bear. "Isane are you alright?" Chad asked tapping her on the shoulder causing Isane to jump a bit.

"Yes I'm ahhhhhhh!" Isane screamed seeing another horrifying site then buried herself in Chad's arms. "Oh I'm sorry." Isane said looking up at Chad.

"No it's fine, if you need to stay like this for the rest of the movie then I'm alright with it." Chad said in a comforting tone.

"Thank you." Isane said hiding herself in his chest. "_Orihime was right when I with him I feel safe , I don't feel so insecure and just being with him makes me happy, I'm in Love."_

* * *

After the movie was over the four teens headed to their homes. "Well today sure was a lot of fun!" Said Orihime.

"I have to agree today was fun, thank you all for letting me join." Isane replied

"Like I said Isane I was happy to have you with us." Said Chad

"So was I!" Said Orihime.

"Isane as far as soul reapers go you're one the normal one so I'm glad to have you hang out with us anytime. Said Ichigo.

"Thank you everyone!" Isane said with a bright smile.

"Well Orihime's place is this way so I geuss we'll see you guys later." Ichigo said as they got to a cross road.

"I hope we can all get together like this again!" Said Orihime.

"Me to, it was nice." Agreed Chad.

"Before you go Orihime I want to say thank you, you were right." Isane said to the younger girl.

"You very welcome Isane, I'm glad that you know for sure now." Orihime said with a wink before she and Ichigo walk off.

"Did I miss something between you two?" Chad asked.

"Nothing really, hey I'm still a little scared from the movie would you mind if I... hold you hand while we walk home?" Isane asked blushing but with a smile.

"Not at all." Chad smiled as he took Isane hand in his as they head home.

* * *

**Once again sorry for the wait this is my first update of the year and as always happy to hear what you all have to say so let me know. I wish everyone a great year of reading and write.**

**Please read and reveiw.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 Summer Rain**

**********Disclaimer : I do not own Bleach or its characters.**

Isane gave a yawn as she rose out of bed the next morning surprised to find that she had slept through the night then noticed the stuffed tiger that lay in her lap. "Maybe lieutenant Kusajishi was right, sleeping with a stuffed animal does help keep nightmares at bay." Isane found Chad in the kitchen already laying out breakfast for the both of them. "Good morning!"

"Good morning, did you sleep better last night?" Chad asked considerately.

"Yes I did, actually the tiger you won for me might have had something to do with it." Isane giggled.

Chad laughed seeing Isane smile as they sat down to eat. "Well I'm glad it helped."

"So am I, after that movie last night I'm surprised I got to sleep at all." The silver-haired woman shivered remembering what she had seen the night before.

"Yeah sorry about that, I should have asked how you felt about horror movies." Chad said gilt showing on his face.

"No it's not your fault, I'd never seen a horror movie before and I didn't think I would be that scared, besides I had a lot of fun yesterday." Isane said to reassure the large man.

"You did?"

"Yes, what you and your friends showed me yesterday makes me kind of excited to spend more time here in Karakura Town."

"Well tomorrow night is the summer festival, would you like to go?" Chad asked then saw Isane's face light up.

"I would love to go, but I don't have a kimono to wear." Isane said depressed towards the end.

"That's not a problem, I have to pick up a new one for myself anyway." Chad replied.

"Do you think we could even find one in my size?" Isane asked blushing.

"You don't have to worry Isane, I'm sure if there is something that can fit me then there is something that will fit you." Chad said with a reassuring smile. Isane laughed at Chad's small joke before returning his smile.

* * *

Once again Chad and Isane were walking the streets of the Karakura shopping district. "So Chad are Ichigo and Orihime going to the festival as well?"

"Yeah, they said they would be waiting for us at the entrance tomorrow night."

"Is anyone else you know going?" Isane asked.

"I think that my friend Keigo." Chad tried to say when he was interrupted.

"WHAT!" Chad and Isane turned to see a boy with brown hair rushing up to them with a shocked expression on his face. "NO WAY, FIRST ICHIGO HOOKS UP WITH ORIHIME NOW EVEN CHAD HAS HIMSELF A HOT BABE!" the teen shouted.

"Chad who is this?" Isane asked slightly frightened by the other teen's outburst.

"My friend Keigo." Chad replied.

"Chad how could you not tell me you had a girlfriend, do you know how bad it makes me look when guys like you and Ichigo have hot women all to yourselves and I can barely get a date!" Keigo ranted on to Chad making Isane blush.

"Wa-wait Chad and I aren't." Said the flustered lieutenant.

"Keigo she's my friend." Chad replied simply.

"Yeah right that's just what Ichigo use to say!" Keigo continued when three other teens came up behind him.

"Hey Keigo what's going on over there?" Asked a teenaged girl with long dark hair.

"Yeah why did you just take off like that?" Asked a boy with short black hair that was parted down the middle.

"Oh hey there Chad." Said the dark-haired girl once she noticed the larger teen.

"Hey Tatsuki, Mizuiro, Chizuru." Chad waved to the others.

"I found Chad here hanging out with his new girlfriend!" Keigo shouted still in a frenzy.

"What!" The other three teens said in shock.

"No no it's nothing like that!" Isane said frantically.

"That's right this is my friend Isane." Chad said far more calmly.

"Oh sorry about that Chad, guess we got a little surprised." Tatsuki laughed.

"Yeah we even believed Keigo for a second there." Said Mizuiro.

"What the hell's that suppose to mean?" Keigo turned to Mizuiro.

"It's just sometimes you get a little carried away with what you think is going on between people."

"What are you talking about I'm spot on when it come to people hooking up, I said Ichigo and Orihime would get together."

"Actually you said Ichigo and Rukia we're dating and that Orihime could never see anything in a guy like Ichigo." Mizuiro corrected his friend

"Are they always like this?" Isane asked while she watch the two boys argue over who was right.

"Yeah don't worry about it, I'm Tatsuki by the way." Tatsuki said to the taller woman.

"Nice to meet you I'm Isane."

"Well hello there I'm Chizuru!." Chizuru said pushing tatsuki out-of-the-way then began to look Isane up and down with a mischievous grin. Isane watched very confused as the younger girl looked her over. "You certainly are a big one aren't you but what a convenient hight." Chizuru said looking at Isane's chest. Isane gasped before cover her chest blushing bright red as she realisied what was going on.

"Knock it off Chizuru!" Tatsuki roared driving her fist into Chizuru's stomach knocking the wind out of her.

"I just wanted to get to know her." Chizuru whined dropping to her knees.

"That kind of knowing someone dosen't happen after two minutes of meeting them!" Tatsuki said as she continued to stomp out the red-head.

Isane watched the interaction between the other four teens with a disbelieving look. "Is this normal for them?"

"More or less." Chad replied use to his friends strange habits.

"So what brings you guys here today?" Tatsuki asked after she finished pummeling Chizuru.

"We need Kimonos for the festival tomorrow." Chad answered.

"Same with us, we just got ours at this great store around the corner." Chizuru said having recovered holding up her shopping bag.

"Ichigo tell you guys where to meet?" Chad asked.

"Yep, at the festival front gates tomorrow night." Mizuiro replied.

"Then it looks like we'll all be going together." Stated Isane.

"I like that sound of that." Chizuru said getting a little to close to Isane for the taller womans comfort.

"Anyway we should get going it's suppose to rain today so you guys better get you shopping done quick." Tatsuki advised.

"Thanks for the heads up." Chad replied.

"Good seeing you Chad and nice meeting you Isane." Said Mizuiro.

"Oh it was nice meeting all of you as well." Isane said still finding Chad's friends a little strange.

"My thoughts exactly." Chizuru purred only to be pulled away by Tatsuki.

"You two had better not blow us off tomorrow to make out." Keigo said accusingly but was the grabbed by tatsuki and joined Chizuru in being dragged away.

"See you two tomorrow." Mizuiro said leaving with Tatsuki.

"They certainly are a lively bunch." Isane used the only phrase she thought could describe Tatsuki and the others.

"They always have been." Chad answered with a smile.

* * *

Entering the store Chizuru had mentioned Chad and Isane found a wide verity of summer kimonos. Instantly Isane became worried her size would be a problem. As they began to look through the different kimonos Isane was unable to find any she liked. "This one makes the way Rangiku dresses look modest." Isane said holding a kimono that would do little to cover a woman's chest. " How would someone breath in this?" This time Isane held a kimono that was very tight around the midsection.

"Found anything?" Chad asked coming over to the sulking lieutenant.

"No, I can't find one thing that fits and is something I'll be comfortable wearing." Isane said with her head hung low.

"Well I did find this, I thought you might like it." Chad said holding a kimono out to Isane.

Taking the offered piece of clothing Isane looked it over and found that it was both her size and would be comfortable to wear. Thank you Chad this is perfect, but don't you still need to find one?"

"I do, but I shouldnt take to long."

"Oh no need to rush, in the meantime I'll go try this on."

"Alright I'll meet you over by the dressing rooms in a moment." Chad said before leaving to find his own kimono.

once in the dressing room Isane changed her cloths and got to see how she looked, the kimono was pure white silk with purple floral patterns and a blue obi that tied around her midsection, Needless to say Isane was very happy with what she saw. "Chad defiantly knows what a lady likes." After once again changing her cloths Isane stepped out of her dressing to find Chad waiting for her. "Thank you so much for finding this dress chad it's perfect!" Isane walked over to Chad and in her excitment wrapped her arms around his neck.

Chad wrapped his arm around Isane hugging her back with a smile. "Glad I could help."

Isane's cheeks turned bright red as she realised she had hugged him out of nowhere. "Did you find your kimono?" Isane asked letting go of Chad hopping to change the subject.

"Yeah I did."

"Great then it looks like we're ready to go."

After paying for their new kimonos Chad and Isane stepped outside to find that the once clear blue sky was now dark grey. "Looks like Tatsuki was right about the wether." Chad stated looking up at the darkened sky.

"I hope we can make it back before it starts to pour."

With in only a few minutes of leaving the store Chad and Isane began to felt tiny raindrops beating down on then which soon became a heavy rain shower. "oh no!"Isane cried as the heavy rain began to pour down on them.

"Come on lets get home fast." Chad said taking hold of Isane's hand before they both took off running to get out of the rain.

* * *

Both of the tall teens enter Chad's apartment soaking wet and freezing cold. "Wait here a second I'll be right back." Chad said setting down Isane and his shopping bags then going into his room.

Isane stood shivering with her arms wrapped around herself trying to keep warm. Unlike Captain Hitsugaya, Isane did not prefer the cold because of her ice based reiatsu, instead she enjoyed warm summer days much like the day before. "Why did it have to rain on such a nice day?" Isane asked rhetorically when she felt something wrap around her then looked to see Chad had brought a towel and was drying her off.

"I'm really sorry Isane, I should have cheeked the weather before we left then I could have at least brought an umbrella." Chad said as he helped Isane dry off.

"It's not your fault it rained and at least our kimonos stayed dry." Isane smiled looking up into Chad caring eyes feeling much warmer with his arms around her.

Chad gave a warm smile of his own. " How about I make us some tea while you change into some dry cloths."

"I'd like that." Isane replied.

Doing as she was advised Isane went to her room and changed her cloths then returned to find Chad sitting on the coach with a hot cup of tea for her. "Thank you." Isane said taking a seat beside Chad then took a sip of her tea. "Nothing like a nice cup of tea to warm you up."

"Yeah, it's a shame such a nice day was ruined by the rain." Chad stated.

"Yes it is, but then again if it had come tomorrow then the festival would have been canceled."

"Good point." Chad agreed.

After the two had finished their tea Chad notice Isane was still shiver then moved closer to her then took a blanket that had been on the coach from Isane's first night there then wrapped it around the both of them. Isane looked up to Chad after feeling the warmth surround her. "You looked like you were still a little cold."

Isane smiled as she was once again in Chad's arms feeling his warmth encircle her. "Thank you Chad." Isane laid her head on his shoulder. _"I never thought a rainy day could be so nice." _Isane closed her eyes knowing she would always think of this day when it rained.

* * *

**I know it took forever but I finally got back on track and this story is going to be my main focus until it's done. To my readers I hope you can forgive the wait, I am slower with some chapter than other and I had a lot of setbacks but I can promise I won't just leave stories up in the air for years on end. I hope you guys like this new chapter and I will do my best to have the next one out sooner.**

**Please read and review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 Hallow Hunting**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Bleach or its characters**

Isane looked herself over in the mirror once more and was happy with how her kimono looked. Now ready to leave for the festival Isane left her room and found Chad waiting in the living room dressed in his own attire a red kimono and grey hakuma with a gold tiger depicted on the back. This had been the first time Isane had seen Chad's Kimono and found that he looked very handsome in his formal wear.

"Isane is something wrong?" Chad asked once he noticed that Isane was starring.

"Oh, no nothing's wrong, it's just... you look nice." Isane said feeling foolish for her choice of words.

"Thank you Isane, you look gorges in your Kimono. Chad gave the flustered woman a soft smile.

Isane smiled back hopping Chad didn't notice how vibrant red she had turned. "Should we get going?"

Chad gave a nod before they left the apartment.

* * *

As the fullbringer and soul reaper walked the streets Chad notice that Isane's mood seemed to be much brighter today then any other. "Are you excited?"

"I am, I've always loved the summer festival and I really want to see what it's like here in the world of the living."

"Why's that?"

Isane looked away from Chad feeling embarrassment. "I can't say, you'll think it's ridiculous."

"Isane you know you can tell me." Chad said reminding Isane that there truly had been nothing she had said about herself that Chad had written of as being silly.

"Well being that I am apart of the medical division I always try to eat a heathy diet, but during parties and festivals I let myself have every treat that catches my eye heathy or not, so I'm really looking forward to all the new foods I can try tonight." giggling like a school girl Isane thought of what kinds of sweets she would get to taste. " But I'm also really glad I get to go with you." Isane smiled at her friend.

Chad returned the smile when he notice they had reach the festival and saw Ichigo dressed in a red kimono with black hakuma and Orihime dressed in a pink kimono waiting at the entrance. "Hey Ichigo, Orihime."

Hearing their names the couple turned to see their friends approaching. "Hey you two, glad you made it." Ichigo greeted.

"Wow, you both look wonderful tonight." Orihime said marveling at her friends cloths.

"Thank you Orihime you look very nice to." Isane returned the compliment.

"So where are Mizuiro and the others?" Asked Chad.

"No idea but with Keigo anything could have happened to hold them up." Ichigo replied.

"I'm sure they'll be here soon enough so lets wait for them." Orihime encouraged.

"Yeah, Keigo would loss it if we went in without him." Ichigo sighed.

"He does seem to be easily... provoked." Isane said stopping to think of the right word

"You have no idea." A look of annoyance spread over Ichigo's face.

"Oh he's not that bad, he's just always full of energy just like me." Orihime said happily.

"I think that's putting it a little mildly." Chad stated as Ichigo Isane and himself sweatdropped.

"Anyway aren't you guys excited that the festival is finally here, I can't wait for the fireworks show at the end of the night!" Orihime cheered.

"Fireworks?" Isane questioned.

"That's right, everyone in town comes to see the show, they're the prettiest fireworks ever." Orihime continued.

"That does sound very exciting." Isane agreed.

"It is, trust me Isane your going to tons of fun tonig..." The bubbly teen was cut off as she along with others felt the familiar and dangerous spiritual pressure of hallows crash down on them.

Isane reach into her obi and retrieved her soul pager and confirmed her worries. "A large group of Hallows are moving in on this location!"

"With so many people here it must have attracted them!" Chad stated.

"We have to take them out fast, let's go!" Ichigo ordered breaking into a full sprint with his friends close behind.

* * *

Following where the felt the Hallows sprite energy Ichigo and the others found themselves at the burnt down Matsukura Hospital which was crawling with Hallows.

"We have to make sure they don't get past here." Ichigo stated to his friends taking out his substitute soul reaper badge.

Isane retrieved her soul candy then swallowed it releasing her soul from her gigai while Ichigo pressed his badge to his chest releasing his soul causing his body to fall limp before being caught by the mod soul in Isane's gigai. "Take Ichigo's body somewhere safe until the area is secured."

"Yes ma'am right away." The mod soul agree slinging Ichigo's arm around her shoulder taking his body to safety.

"Thanks Isane, now for these guys." Ichigo unsheathed Zangetsu while Chad unleashed his Brazo derecho del Gigante and Isane drew Itegumo. Five Hallows took notice of their enemies and charged the group only to been slain with one swing of Zangetsu. This alerted the rest of the Hallow to their presence. Before the Hallows could move in Ichigo and Isane flash stepped their way through the mass of Hallows and began cutting them down.

"Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo roared as he swung Zangetsu unleashing a huge wave of spirit energy that slashed through the horde of Hallows.

"Run Integumo!" Isane recited releasing her Zanpakuto. "Kori no Tsume!" Integumo's three blades became surrounded in a blue aura that gave off chilling air. Moving quickly Isane cut a number of Hallows with Itegumo's blades causing ice to form on the wounds then with in seconds the ice grew completely covering each Hallow until they shattered into pieces.

A single Hallow had set Orihime in its sights and move in to attack. Orihime quickly retrieved her Shun Shun Rikka. "Shiten Koshun!" Orihime chanted then a pyramidal shield appeared in front of her. The Hollow stuck the shield with its claw and as the shield blocked the attack Orihime's Koten Zanshun shot from the shield through the Hollow's head.

"El Directo!" Sprite energy gathered in Chad arm then released in a concentrated blast from his fist destroying the oncoming enemies.

The four teens continued striking down Hallows one after another defeating them with little effort until the hospital grounds had been cleared.

"Well that was easy enough." Ichigo said sheathing his sword.

"Yeah the four of us make a really great team, I bet we could handle anything." Orihime cheered.

Isane pulled out her soul pager to scan the area. "There's more Hallows are going for the festival, their not to far off but there is still one more around here."

"I'll stay and find the straggler while you all go head." Orihime offered.

"No, Orihime you can't stay here alone." Ichigo jumped in.

"But Ichigo."

"No he's right Orihime, it's best you go with Ichigo and Chad While I stay behind." Isane stated.

"Are you sure Isane?" Chad asked concerned.

"I'm sure."

"Alright we'll finish off those Hallows then meet you back here." Said Ichigo.

"Be careful Isane." Orihime said as she ran off following Ichigo.

Chad lingered for a moment and gave Isane a worried look. "I'll be alright." Isane gave Chad a small smile to reassure him. Chad gave a nod and took off after Ichigo and Orihime.

Looking back to her soul pager Isane discovered it this hallow was in fact the same Hallow she had been sent to capture. Following the signal inside the hospital only to have it disappear then reappear above her. Now on top of the burnt building the lieutenant scanned her surroundings and found no sign of the Hallow and could not sence its spiritual pressure. The sound of tarring fabric and a sharp pain in her arm pulled Isane from her thoughts. She looked to see the right sleeve of her shihaksho slashed open and a gash running from her forearm to above her elbow. "What?" Isane said shocked as she clutched her arm. Isane was struck by some unseen force knocking her from the roof and slammed hard into the ground.

Isane rose to her hands and knees when she felt her right arm begin to go numb. "What's going on?"

"Foolish little soul reaper." Isane heard a voice then looked up to see a Hallow standing over her. The Hallow resembled a chameleon that stood on its hind legs and had four bladed tails. "You look far more appetizing than the last soul reaper I killed." The Hallow tried to grab Isane only to have her flash step away then land very unsteady behind him.

"What's happening?" Isane asked herself as the numbness she felt in her arm began to spread. The Chameleon Hallow began laughing once he notice Isane's distress. This is your doing isn't it!"

"Yes, each of my tails produces poisons but no need to worry, what I cut you with was a neurotoxin, it allows me to play with my prey first." The Hallow continued to laugh.

Isane moved to grab her sword but failed to with her arm numb. The Hallow burst into another fit of laughter. " Growing angry Isane aimed her left hand up to the Hallow and began to Chant. "Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south!" "Hado number thirty-one, Red Flame Cannon!" An orb of crimson energy formed in Isane's hand then was fire at the Hallow. Seconds before the spell made contact the Hallow vanished from sight causing the spell to miss. "What!" The silver-haired soul reaper searched her surroundings but saw no sign of the enemy. "This must have been how it disappeared from squad twelve's scanners."

The Hallow began to brutally beat Isane as she was unable defend against her hidden attacker. The effect of the toxin had now spread through most of Isane's body leaving her with no means of countering or escaping and she now lay beaten on her back. "I like my meal tender before I eat." The Hallow revealed itself standing over the lieutenant. Isane watched as the Hallow's tails moving impatiently. "Good bye soul reaper!" All four tails moved for the kill. Isane closed her eyes expecting to meet her end.

After a few moments Isane felt no blade pierce her she then opened her eyes to see what had stopped the Hallow's attack. "Chad!" Isane cried her savior's name

The Chameleon Hallow looked down at Chad blocking each tail none being able to penetrate the shield like armor of Brazo derecho del Gigante. In one quick motion Chad repelled the blades then delivered a powerful punch enhanced by his spirit energy to the Hallows midsection sending it through the wall of the hospital. "Isane are you alright?" Chad asked as he helped Isane into a sitting position.

"I think I"ll be ok." Isane said breathing hard. "But if it wasn't for you I would not be here at all, thank you Chad."

"There's no need to thank me Isane, it's what I've always done for my friends." Chad replied with a smile.

Isane gave Chad a warm smile in return. "Where are Ichigo and Orihime?" Isane asked noticing they were missing.

"Hafe way through the fight I was getting worried about you so they told me to come back to help."

"You were worried about me?" Isane asked

"Of corse I was." Chad replied causeing Isane to smile and her cheeks turn red.

"You bastered!" Both the fullbringer and soul reaper turned to see the chameleon Hallow crawling out from the hole in the wall.

"I made sure not to kill him but I think I went a little overboard." Chad refered to the massive damage the Hallow had taken.

"No you did just fine. Isane said pointing her index finger at the Hallow as it struggled to stand. "Carriage of thunder, bridge of a spinning wheel. With light, divide this into six!" Isane Chanted. "Bakudo number sixty-one, Rikujokoro!" Six thin wide beams of light slammed into the Hallow's midsection holding it in place.

Isane let out a sigh as she gabbed her soul pager. "This is Lieutenant Isane Kotetsu reporting that target has been captured."

* * *

After calling in a team of soul reapers arrive taking the Hallow to the Soul Society just as Orihime and Ichigo returned. "Hey you two alright?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm fine but Isane could use Orihime's help." Chad answered .

"Say no more!" Orhime jumped in. "Soten Kisshun I reject." A large orange shield covered Isane and in seconds her cuts, bruises and even the toxin disappeared.

"Thank you Orihime, your healing skills are impressive." Isane said as she stood up feeling better.

"It's nothing isane I'm just happy to help out." Orihime replied happily. "Now we can go to the festival!"

"Oh man!" Ichigo face palmed.

"What's the matter Ichigo, I thought you wanted to go to the festival." Orihime said confused.

"I do, but now when we get there Keigo is going to be waiting there, I have a headache already!"

* * *

"**Y****ou guys bailed on us to go out on a double date did'nt you,I knew it was just a matter of." **Keigo was cut off when Ichigo's foot made contact with his face.

"Give it a rest will you Keigo." Said an annoyed Ichigo.

"Hey what took you guys so long?" Tatsuki asked as Ichigo and the others arrived.

"We were here earlier but we had to go deal with some Hallows." Ichigo informed.

"Are you guys alright?" Mizuiro asked.

"Yeah we're al just fine." Orihime answered then was hugged from behind by Chizuru.

"Oh thank goodness, I would hate for my little Hime to get hurt!" Chizuru said hugging Orihime until Tatsuki elbowed her in the back of the head.

"You're the only one around here that is going to get hurt!" Tatsuki shouted.

All while this was going on Chad and Isane watched their friends antics. _"I'm starting to think I'm the most normal person Chad knows." _Isane thought to herself.

For the rest of the night the group enjoyed themselves forgetting the events of earlier. Orihime and Isane passed by every sweets stand they could find trying every bit of food there was. Keigo tried his luck at the game booths failing miserably each time only to have Ichigo, Chad and even Mizuiro succeed and show him up. All the while Chizuru ogled Isane Orihime and any other women that caught her eye and received a massive pounding from Tatsuki for it.

It was now the end of the night and the group sat by the river looking up watching as fireworks lit up the night sky. Isane however was watching the display of bright colors was thinking off something else. With her mission complete Isane was to return to the Soul Society tomorrow evening which meant that it was her last day with Chad. This motived Isane to gather every bit of her courage to ask him a very important question.

"Chad can I you something?" Isane said sweating bullets feeling very nerves.

"Sure what is it." Chad turned away from the fireworks to face Isane.

"Well tomorrow is going to be my last day here and I was wondering." Chad watched as Isane struggled with what she wanted to say until it finally came out. Chad will you go out on a date with me tomorrow!" Isane said as fast as she could knowing if she tried any other way she would have never said it.

Everyone was surprised by the sudden outburst Chad however remained as calm as always for a moment Isane thought that he was going to reject her completely. "I would love to Isane. Chad answered with a smile.

Everyone was once again shocked by this sudden happening including Isane. "Really?"

"Really?" Chad replied still smiling.

A feeling of incredable joy wash over Isane "Thank you!" Isane hugged Chad feeling her happiness grow as he hugged her back. In Isane's mind a a phrase she never imagioned thought she would say played over and over again.

_"I have a date tommorow!"_

* * *

**The next chapter is the final chapter so the end is close everyone. To those of you who know about Tekkoshocon in Pittsburge this weekend I'll be going and I hope to see my fellow Otaku there as well.**

**Please read and review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 First Date**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Bleach or its characters.**

The next morning Isane awoke as she would any morning when the events of the night before flooded her mind reminding her of something she was still in shock over. _"I have a date today!" _Isane mentally shouted. _"What do I do, I have no idea how this is supposed to work." _Isane began to pace her room in a panic while doing something she never thought she would, trying to remember a conversation she had with Rangiku Matsumoto. _"Now what did she say about dating." _

"Isane breakfast is ready." Chad called from in the kitchen.

The silver-haired woman became frozen stiff. _"I doubt she said anything about what to do when you live with man who's your going on the date with." _"I'll be out in a moment." Isane replied. _"Alright I can do this, I wanted to go on a date with him." _Isane took a long breath to calm her nerves as best she could before leaving her room to join Chad for breakfast. "Good morning."

"Good morning, how did you sleep." Chad asked kindly.

"I slept well, after all of the festivities last night I was exhausted." Isane replied when her stomach growled. "And hungry it seems." The tall woman's face turned red.

"I hope you like pancakes." Chad said as he set a plate in front of Isane.

"What are these?" Isane asked confused by the food in front of her.

"Isane you've never had pancakes before?

"No, but Miss Yoruichi Shihouin once came to my division asking if anyone knew how to make a pancake.

"Give them a try you'll like them." Chad advised as he took his seat.

Isane took small bite of her breakfast then smiled as the sweet taste of syrup filled her mouth. "They're delicious."

"Told you." Chad smile as he began on his own food. "Oh I needed to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"What did you plan on doing with your cloths?"

"Oh no, that's right I can't take them with me to the Soul Society, but I would hate to have to throw them away." Isane said frustrated for once again forgetting to think ahead.

"Don't worry, I asked because I wanted to know if you would like to leave your things here." Chad gave a comforting smile to the troubled woman.

"What?" Isane asked perplexed by what she had heard.

"You can keep your things here for the next time you come to Karakura Town and I was hoping you might want to stay with me again."

Isane was at loss for word _"He wants me to come back." _Leaving her thoughts the silver-hair woman composed herself. "Thank you Chad I would love to stay with you again."

"Then it's settled, my home is your home." Isane felt her heart swell with warmth as Chad's sincere words set in and contemplated that there was a place in the world of the living that she could call home.

* * *

After breakfast Chad and Isane began to get ready for their date, Chad had offered to take Isane all over town doing anything and everything there do. At the moment Isane turning to the only advice she had on the subject of dating. _"Alright Rangiku said that my outfit is one of the most important things to consider, it should be something that the guy would like to see." _Searching through her wardrobe Isane found only one thing she knew for sure Chad would like.

Chad had finished dressing in his usual attire of a sleeveless shirt with jeans and was waiting for Isane to join him. "I'm ready." Isane said stepping out of her room as Chad turned to see her wearing the white sundress with the blue snowflake patterns she a bought her first day in Karakura with a pair of white flip-flops on her feet. "Is this alright?" Isane asked coyly.

Chad stared in awe of the beautiful woman in front of him "I think it's perfect." Chad said putting Isane's worries to rest. "Should we get going?" Chad asked offering his arm to Isane who looked back at him shyly. "It's a gentlemen's job to escort his date." Isane smiled then wrapped her arms around Chad's allowing him to lead her out of the apartment. The silver-haired felt her face become flushed as she took notice of the fact that even without his fullbringing Chad's arms were incredibly strong.

* * *

"It's beautiful." Isane said looking at the many cherry blossom trees as Chad and herself walked through the park.

"I thought you'd like here." Chad said knowingly.

"It's wonderful, when Kiyone and I were little we use to play in a grove of cherry blossoms just like this." Isane said feeling nostalgic as she watch pink flower petals dance in the gentle winds. "It's so peaceful."

"That's what I like the most about coming here it." Chad agreed.

"I wish there was somewhere this quite in the seireitei." Isane sighed.

"It can't be that bad." Chad replied.

"It is when Kiyone comes anywhere with me." Isane giggled. Chad had been surprised by Isane's sudden quip and couldn't help but join her laughter. "Come to think of it once I get back she'll probably beg me to bring her to the world of the living sometime."

"Maybe the next time you both have time off you could." Chad suggested.

"I'd like to but keeping Kiyone under control here in Karakura town could be tougher then dealing with that Hallow."

"You did say she gets a little out of hand at times."

"Is that the nice way of saying my sister drives me crazy?"

"Pretty much." Once again both teens broke into a fit of laughter.

* * *

After leaving the park Chad and Isane decided to stop for lunch at an outdoor café. "The tea here is excellent." Isane said taking a drink of her warm beverage.

"I have to agree, Orihime told me this place was pretty good but that just maid me worry about what they served."

"She does have an unusual palate." Isane sweat-dropped.

As she continued to her lunch Isane notice that Chad and herself were once again the focus of passersby and people in the café. but unlike most times these were not wide-eyed stares of shock and surprise at their height but quick glance fallowed by smiles or a quite whisper to another, Isane heard most of the comments as 'they look nice together' or 'young love' from older people. Suddenly Isane realized she had been the topic of other peoples chatter and it had not bothered her.

A small giggle escaped Isane's lips. "What's so funny?" Chad asked.

"Have you noticed the people looking at us?" Isane replied.

"I have."

"Well for once I don't feel so bothered by it."

"That's good Isane, you shouldn't let what other people are thinking upset you.

"I know, it's just easier when I'm with you Chad." A blush crossed the lieutenant's face.

A look of curiosity appeared on Chad's face. "Why's that?"

"I think it's because when I'm with you I don't think about what's going on around me and all I really care about is what's happening between us." Isane said quietly as she twiddled her fingers.

"That's just how I feel when I spend time you Isane." Chad said smiling warmly causing Isane to return it with her own smile. "Come on, I know the perfect thing for after lunch." Chad said rising from his seat then helping Isane up from hers.

"What's that?" Isane asked.

Minutes later they had left an ice-cream parlor both with an ice-cream cone in hand. "You were right, this is perfect for after lunch." Isane said taking another lick of her ice-cream.

"So what do you want to do next?"

* * *

Isane and Chad spent the next few hours at the arcade by the time they left Isane knew she would make a suggestion at the next Shinigami Women's Association meeting about having an arcade built. After that they had gone to see a movie, this one Isane found much more enjoyment from it being a comedy. The day continued on with both Chad and Isane enjoying every moment of it together. Finally the two settled down next to the river, Isane took off her flip-flops and dipped her feet into the water with Chad sitting beside her. They looked at the sky to see the sun had almost completely set leaving only a strip of orange on the horizon in an otherwise dark sky.

"So Isane how have liked it here?" Chad asked from out of the blue.

The silver-haired woman chuckled slightly. "Being here in the world of the living has actually been one of the best times of my life, however when I first arrived I thought it would be a nightmare but now... I'm really glad I came."

"So am I." Chad said sincerely.

"That's another thing when I got here I saw you as just Sado a person I was going to stay with for a few days and try not to bother, but now your Chad someone I care for very much." Isane smiled as she felt Chad take hold of her hand.

"And I care about you." Chad looked deep into her stormy grey eyes as she looked back.

The moment was interrupted by the ringing of Chad cellphone.

"What is it?" Isane asked as Chad took out his phone.

"It's a text from Orihime, it says going out with Ichigo, thought you and Isane would like to come." Chad relayed the message.

"She certainly does like to keep everyone well informed." Isane said wishing the text had been less ill timed.

"She always has, but how does joining up with Orihime and Ichigo sound to you?" Chad replied.

"Well it would be nice to them once more before I have to leave." Isane thought aloud. "Lets go."

* * *

After getting the location from Orihime Chad and Isane left the river and met up with there friends downtown at the local nightclub. As they approached they were spotted by the orange-haired couple waiting outside. "Hey there you two!" Orihime waved to the taller pair as she pulled Ichigo along to met them.

"Hey guys, sorry to bug you but orihime was pretty insistent." Ichigo said looking to his girlfriend.

"I just knew that they would want to come and have a good time with us." Orihime replied upbeat as ever.

"It's nothing, we weren't doing much of anything." Isane informed.

"Great then lets head in!" Orihime cheered.

The group enter the club and sat down at the first open table. Isane was in aw of the scene of flashing light, loud music and people dancing having never been to a modern club before.

"Ichigo can you and Chad get us drinks?" Orihime asked her boyfriend.

"Sure we'll be back in minute." Ichigo replied before he and Chad left the girls.

"So Isane how are things going?" Orihime asked as soon as they were alone.

"Fine, I've never been to a nightclub before and the music here is so different from what we have in the Soul Society."

"That's not what I mean, I mean how has your date with Chad been?" The younger girl asked excitedly.

Isane blushed violently in a matter of seconds. "To tell you the truth, I don't think I've ever had such a wonderful time before."

"That's great I knew you two would be perfect together." Orihime cheered.

"Well I would certainly like that but I'm not sure of it."

"What do you mean?" Orihime asked very confused now.

"Chad did agree to go on a date with me, he said that he would want me to stay with him again and he even said he cares about me, but even all that doesn't mean he has the same feelings for me as I have for him." Isane explained somberly. "He could only see me as close friend."

"Don't worry Isane I know Chad likes you, I've known him a long time and I've never seen him as happy as when I see him with you."

"Thank you Orihime you truly are a good friend but I still wish I could tell for myself."

"Just trust me Isane you'll know it when it happens and you'll know for sure that Chad likes you." Orihime said quietly as she noticed Ichigo and Chad coming back to the table.

The night continued with Orihime dragging Ichigo out on the dance floor and Chad giving Isane a lesson on the many different styles of music in the world of the living and after countless tracks of loud music a song Chad knew very well began to play.

**(Garnet by Aqua Timez)**

"Would like to dance Isane?" Chad asked holding his hand out to his date.

"I don't know, I'm not much of a dancer." Isane replied her cheeks burning red.

"Nether am I." Chad gave Isane his smile that always seem to calm her worries then took her hand leading her to the dance floor.

Isane laid her hand on top of Chad's and placed her other hand on top of his shoulder while chad place his arm around Isane's waste. The two began to move slowly in a circle, around them were many other couples dancing together including Ichigo and Orihime. As they continued to dance their eye never leaving each others. Isane was overcome with a feeling of warmth. _"I don't think I've ever been this happy before, and to think six days ago I had no idea how wonderful a person chad was." _Isane was flooded with the memories of her time with Chad, of showing up at his doorstep as a nervous wreck, buying the dress she wore at that very moment. and the first time she had called him chad.

_"He's been so caring and kind to me" _Next Isane remember the first night Chad had saved her from the Hollow's attack, how he had calmed her after her nightmare and then walking up the next morning in his arm. _"He happily welcomed me into his life." _Isane's next thoughts were of the day Chad and and herself had spent with Ichigo and Orihime. Without realizing it Isane had moved her hand so that her arms were around Chad's shoulders while Chad had wrapped his arms around Isane's waste pulling her close, Isane laid her head against his chest listening to the sound of his heart beating faster.

_"When I'm with him I feel so warm."_ The day they had been caught in the rain and their cozy afternoon at the apartment filled Isane's thoughts._ "Without Chad I might not even be here." _Isane though of the night of the summer festival nearly losing her life to the Hollow and how Chad had saved her life. _" Just being with him makes me so happy." _Finally Isane thought of the events today up until this point._ "There's no question how I feel I just hope he feel the same." _Isane lifted her head from Chad's chest. "Chad do you..." Isane was silenced when Chad sealed his lips over hers. Isane's eyes widened with surprise, Chad was kissing her. As she realized what was happening Isane closed her eyes and returned the kiss with as much passion as she could. In that moment Chad and Isane both felt as if nothing else existed only each other.

The two finally broke apart looking deeply into their eyes until Chad finally spoke. "I love Isane."

Tears of unrivaled joy began to spill from Isane's eyes. "And I love you Chad." Isane cried as she buried herself deeper in his embrace.

Off to the side a teary eyed Orihime happily watch the scene unfold as Ichigo held her close and smiled equally happy for his two friends.

"Chad I wish we could just stay like this forever but I have to go." Isane said sadly realizing the time.

"I know." Chad said understandingly as always. The two made their way out of the club with Ichigo and Orihime close behind.

* * *

"Wait where are you two going?" Orihime call out once they were outside.

"I have to return to the Soul Society." Isane answered.

"Now?" Orihime said a look of disappointment covering her face.

"I'm afraid so." Isane said sadly.

"Oh, I'm really going to miss you Isane." Orihime hugged the taller woman.

"I'll miss you to Orihime, you and Ichigo have been so nice to me since I've been here" Isane said returning the hug.

"That's just what friends do for each other." Orihime said chipper again.

"Come back soon Isane for all of us." Ichigo encouraged with a smile.

"I will." Isane agreed already missing her friends.

"And you make sure you take good care of her Chad." Orihime advised the tallest of the group.

"I will." Chad smiled taking hold Isane's hand with Isane smiling back.

"We'll see you guys around." Ichigo said as both couples went they separate ways.

* * *

After leaving Orihime and Ichigo, Isane and Chad had returned to the apartment so Isane could leave her dress and release herself of her gigai and were now back at the riverside preparing to open the Senkaimon.

"Isane I thought you might like to take this with you." Chad said holding the stuffed tiger he won for Isane on her second day in Karakura Town.

Isane was touch that he thought to bring it for her and hoped it help quell her nightmares just as well in the Soul Society. "Thank you Chad." Isane hugged the tiger before slipping it into her shihakusho. Isane then unsheathed her zanpakuto placing it in front of her then turned the sword like a key. As the crease of the door appeared and fully opened, another door beyond it opened, releasing the Hell Butterfly that would allow for safe passage through the Senkaimon.

Isane turned to Chad before once again burying herself in his arms. "When I was first given this mission all I wanted to do is turn it down, but know that it's over I wish I didn't have to leave."

"I promise Isane anytime you want to come back, I'll always be here waiting, I love you." Chad looked caringly into Isane's eyes.

"And I love you." Isane leaned up and once again Chad and Isane met in a heated kiss. Once they broke apart Isane slowly slipped from Chad's embrace and entered the Senkaimon before looking back to Chad. As the doors began to close Isane had one final thought _"I never thought that a shy polar bear like me could meet a kind tiger like him." _

Before the doors closed a single tear ran down Isane cheek as she looked to Chad, her kind tiger.

* * *

**First off I have to say sorry it took so long not just for this chapter but most of the chapters, I have learned an important lesson with this story and that is always have a few chapters ready before you post the first one. Now I want to say thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited and fallowed this story I was worried that no one would like the idea of Chad/Isane but I received a lot of positive support and because of that I plan to continue with Chad and Isane stories. I also want to say thank you to everyone who said that you are shipping Chad and Isane now, that make me feel very proud that my story inspires new ideas in people and I hope you guys will help spread the love for Chad and Isane we all know they don't get enough in the series. Last I really look forward to everyone final thoughts and I hope that you will all like the next story.**

**Please read and review.**


End file.
